Father's Day
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Little Hiei celebrates Father's day with his daddy Kurama! Purely a cute story. Don't own YYH.


Well here is just another small story from me because I was bored, I thought this story was cute enough, please, review, I appreciate them.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Little Hiei looked at the coloring supplies before him and sighed. He had seen the holiday on TV the other day. He was trying to give Kurama a card and a present for this holiday. Unfortunately, he couldn't buy him a gift, so he was stuck on what to do.

Kurama was at the store right now, so he had plenty of time to make the card. As for figuring out what to do for a gift...well...the holiday was tomorrow, he was stuck.

What holiday is this might you ask? It's Father's Day. Little Hiei had been living with Kurama for a couple of years now, and he had never celebrated this holiday with Kurama.

He picked up a crayon and began drawing. He worked hard for about 15 minutes before the card was done.

Little Hiei looked pleased with himself and stood, he hid the card under his pillow as he heard the door open.

"Hiei?" Kurama called setting the groceries on the table.

"Kurama!" Little Hiei ran out his door, he ran downstairs and practically threw himself at Kurama and hugged him to death.

Kurama chuckled. "Hello Hiei," Kurama hugged him ever-so-gently, then pulled away. "Dinner will be in a half hour," Kurama informed him.

Then a light bulb flashed over Little Hiei's head. He would cook Kurama breakfast for a present! He nodded up at Kurama and then ran upstairs.

Kurama smiled to himself, he really did love that little kid, though he could be a trouble maker.

Little Hiei sat on Kurama's computer chair, well...actually, he stacked books on top of it, then sat on the books, he typed in 'Breakfast Recipes' thanks to Kurama, he knew how to type and work the computer.

Little Hiei searched all over until he found the perfect omelet recipe, he printed it out and closed the window, he hurried to his room and hid it.

- That night-

"Good night Hiei," Kurama said and kissed Little Hiei's cheek as he tucked him in.

"Good night Kurama," Little Hiei said back, cutely, then burrowed under the covers and went to sleep.

Kurama smiled to himself and went to bed, the next morning, Little Hiei's alarm ran softly. Little Hiei jumped up, shutting off the alarm. He ran downstairs silently.

He gathered all the ingredients the recipe called for and tried his hardest to cook, it turned out more like scrambled eggs with veggies and cheese mixed in them, rather then the tasty looking omelet that the picture showed.

Little Hiei sighed sadly, oh well, it would have to do. He put it on a plate with a piece of slightly over cooked toast and then set the card up, leaning it against the glass of milk. Little Hiei smiled happily and went to get Kurama up before the food got cold.

Kurama, who had had a bad night of sleep, was not in the mood to get up. When Little Hiei pulled on his hand for the 15th time Kurama flipped over and snapped, "What do want Hiei?"

Little Hiei jerked his hand back and stared sadly at Kurama, you could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"If your hungry, you'll just have to fix yourself a bowl of cereal alright? Leave me alone for a few more hours." Kurama flipped back over and closed his eyes. He heard the door quietly shut.

Little Hiei had tears going down his face, he had worked so hard, and now, Kurama was mad at him. He wiped at his tears, leaving a trail of blackish red tear gems as he walked down the hall, he took the plate and scraped it into the garbage can and set it in the sink. It would be disgusting and too cold by the time Kurama came down, besides...Kurama didn't want it.

Little Hiei bit his quivering lip as he dumped the milk out and then ate the piece of toast for himself. He left the card on the table, seeming to forget about it as he left the house.

- a few hours later-

Kurama laid there feeling bad for snapping at Hiei, after all Hiei hadn't done anything wrong. He had just wanted something to eat. Kurama stood up, "I should apologize." He walked out of his room and saw the tear gems. "Oh..." Kurama picked them all up and then noticed the omelet in the trash, his eyes widened, Hiei had cooked him breakfast, and he had snapped.

Kurama looked at the card and picked it up. It was a picture of a fox sitting by a baby Hiei, on the inside it said.

Happy Father's Day Daddy!

Love Hiei

Kurama was so ashamed of himself, you couldn't imagine it. He had no idea Hiei had planned this out....Kurama set the card back down, he knew Hiei wouldn't have stayed home. Kurama slipped out the door and began looking for the little boy.

-Hiei-

Little Hiei was sitting on a park bench, he was watching all the kids play with their fathers for fathers day. Sure, Kurama wasn't his real daddy, but he had been the only person there for Little Hiei.

Little Hiei shook his head, well, Kurama was mad at him now, no use thinking about past happenings.

That was when Little Hiei felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and nearly jumped away when he saw Kurama, but he ended up lowering his eyes.

"Hiei, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had done all that for me," Kurama said softly, sadly, "If you can forgive me, I'll take you somewhere, and we can spend the day together like we should be doing."

Little Hiei thought about it, it only took a few seconds to decide. "I forgive you Kurama." He said as Kurama picked him up in a hug.

"I'm sorry Hiei that I snapped, thank you for understanding." Kurama held him as he began walking.

Little Hiei rested his head on Kurama's shoulder. "Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Father's Day."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
